User blog:Uhoari123/Ragewolf Saved!!!! FINAL CHAPTER (Part 4)
''Act 1: Let The Game Begin... '''Since there is no escape, the Team (including Ravenous and Ragewolf) decided to fight.' Chin: Hatapon! Must guard Hatapon!!! Sonarchy: You little worthless Eyeballs! Die! *starts charging* Ragewolf: Oh no you don't!! *throws a rock to Sonarchy* Sonarchy: Wha--!? Hey Stop! I said stop you little crybaby wolf! Slogturtle: Anti-magic! *Shields Sonarchy* Ragewolf: Why you little Old Turtle..! Buzzcrave: I shall KILL you! Flame of Flies! *summoning burning flies* Ravenous: *protects Ragewolf with his Scythe* Here goes! Dark Tornado!!! While Buzzcrave and Ravenous are still fighting, Almighty Sammy and his army are battling Miss Covet-Hiss.... Miss Covet-Hiss: Fighting me? Hah hah hah! You won't regret this~! Sammy: You're the one who's gonna regret! Ton, Chin and Kan: Yeah! Miss: Covet-Hiss: Sonarchy! So~nar~chy! Come here little boy! All (Army): ?????? Sonarchy: A little BUSY, Papa! Miss Covet-Hiss: Ahh regretfully.... Ton: Take this you little Snakey!! Miss Covet-Hiss: *misses* By the way~... How did you know that we're gonna execute Ragewolf? Sammy: A dream. Miss Covet-Hiss: A dream? An Almighty Dream? Hah hah hah hah! Chin: Oi! Don't get too laughing you Snake! Miss Covet-Hiss: Snake!? It's Miss Covet-Hiss! Sammy: Ah, whatever. Ravenous (Far away): LOOK OUT AT MY TORNADO!!!! All (Army): !? The Army barely dodges the tornado Ravenous summoned. The Army didn't realize that Covet-Hiss was already ready to attack! The Army got hit by Covet-Hiss' attack. Sammy, angered and in rage, make a follow-up attack. Sammy: Why you little Snake...!! Miss Covet-Hiss: Oh! Goodness gracious! You're hurt! Another one would no longer be in pain. Sammy: What!?!? Hatapon: Almighty!! Look out!! Sammy: !!!! Sammy closed his eyes that Covet-Hiss' attack would kill him (Sammy cannot be reborn and be summon inside the Underworld). Sammy is hesitating in fear then someone came to protect him. Ragewolf: Do not worry..... You're alright.... Sammy: *opened his eyes* Ragewolf!!! Ragewolf: *shaking* I'm fine.... .......*fell unconscious* Sammy: RAGEWOLF!!! Kan: Almighty! Let me heal him! Sammy: Thanks Kan... Kan began to heal the unconscious Ragewolf. Sammy is in anger that wants Covet-Hiss to disappear. Sammy began to charge for his attack. Sammy: COVET-HISS!!!! TAKE THIS!!! (Charibassa Hero Mode) Miss Covet-Hiss: !?!?!?!? Sonarchy: Pa...pa? Because of anger and rage, Sammy took all he got to defeat Covet-Hiss. (Resulting damage: 99,999) Sonarchy almost began to cry and figure out something. Sonarchy: You had Ragewolf with you. Now, leave. I must do something in here....*walks towards to Covet-Hiss* Slogturtle and Buzzcrave: ........ Ravenous: We have to hurry. Let's go! Sammy carried Ragewolf out to the cave. After the team left..... Sonarchy: So...it's done...You're gone... Miss Covet-Hiss: So....nar....chy...? Sonarchy: Papa!? Are you alive? *accidentally pulled of Covet-Hiss' Mask* Waa!!! Must be strong.... Can't take it....*throws the mask away* Please..Have mercy.....PLEASE!!! Miss Covet-Hiss: *stands up* Hah hah hah hah! It's ridiculous!! Now, who's scared? Sonarchy: PAPA!! Grrrr.... I thought you're dead.... Miss Covet-Hiss: Do not worry. It'll be fine... The battle is soon approaching... Sonarchy: ........ -- Act 2 will be coming soon! -- made by Pata3pon --Uhoari123 Category:Blog posts